Summer Heat
by SoulEaterFreak
Summary: A soma fafic. Don't care if you review. This is my first one. I'm new at this. Sorry if it's lame. I will update this whenever I can until it's finished. I am known to my friends for writing extremely short chapters. Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

(Soul POV)

I groaned and threw my blanket off me. It was no later than 6:30 AM and I was already awake. Usually it took me until the very last second to get up, sometimes resorting in a Maka chop.

_This heat! It's unbearable!_ I thought.

It was no use. I couldn't get to sleep. It was too hot. I sighed and dressed in my usual red jeans. I (surprisingly) was going to skip on my black-and-yellow hoodie today and just wear a black t-shirt. I didn't want to put it on quite yet, though. Because of the heat (Of course).

It was late spring, the time of year Death City tuned into an oven set on high. School would be over soon. Summer would start. The heat would grow more intense. The gang and I planned on going somewhere not so —dangerously hot— sometime over the summer.

I walked into the kitchen and there she was, fully dressed, rubbing the back of her neck with a piece of ice. Who gets up this early? She has a more regular sleeping pattern than me. So this must be her usual waking hour.

Maka looked over at me with her big, emerald eyes then quickly looked away. I figured it must be seeing me shirtless or seeing the scar.

_The scar!_ I thought. I considered putting my shirt on, but decided against it. It was too hot.

"It sure is hot today." Maka said casually. _Is she blushing?_

(Maka POV)

My alarm went off at six, as usual. By six thirty I was in the kitchen, turning on the fans and opening all the windows. I rummaged in the fridge for some ice.

While trying to cool myself off by rubbing ice on the back of my neck, Soul walked in to the kitchen. It was extremely early, for him. The heat must have woken him up. I looked at him, but quickly looked away. I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks.

He must have been burning. He came out without his shirt on. All those years chasing down kishin eggs had payed off for Soul. He was extremely muscular. _That scar. I gave him that scar._

Trying to break the ice, I swallowed and tried to make conversation. "It sure is hot today." I said. _Lame_.


	2. Chapter 2

(Maka POV)

I walked up the steps of the DWMA in the blazing heat. I hadn't worn my signature black jacket today or my gloves. Soul hadn't worn his hoodie.

The entire bike ride to the school was torture. The loud engine hurt my ears and the sun was beating down on my back.

We met the rest of the gang at the top of the steps. Everyone else was dressed in his usual clothes. "Kidd, aren't you burning up in that?"

"Yes, but if I took it off it wouldn't be symmetrical."

_His obsession must be unhealthy. _I thought. _But all the same, it makes Kidd Kidd._

"IT'S SO HOT OUT HERE! I'M COMPLAINIG AND I'M A _GOD_! WHY CANT SUMMER BE HERE SO WE DON'T DIE OF HEAT STROKE?' BlackStar complained.

"Stop!" Soul groaned. "Your rambling is giving me a headache. We only have two weeks."

"The sooner we get out of this death trap the better!" BlackStar went on.

I wasn't focusing on the conversation anymore. I was trying to hard not to puke. My stomach had started to hurt. _It's so hot. _I thought. I was starting to feel dizzy. My head hurt.

"Soul, lets get inside."

I collapsed before I could hear Soul's answer.

(Soul POV)

"Maka!" I exclaimed as my meister fell. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"It's probably the heat." Tsubaki said. "We should get her inside."

When we were inside I lay Maka against the wall.

"I'll go get her some water." Tsubaki said.

"I'll fetch Nygus." Liz added.

Forty-five seconds later (Kidd was timing) Nygus and Liz appeared, followed by Tsubaki.

"It's awfully hot today. That's probably all that happened." Nygus said after taking a look at Maka. "She'll be okay."

"Thank you, Nygus." I murmured.

"She's awake." Kidd said after Nygus left.

"Here, Maka." Tsubaki said, handing Maka the glass.

I looked worriedly at Maka. She looked back up at me.

"Soul, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I easily scooped my meister off the ground and hugged her. "Don't scare me like that."

I felt Maka pull away, and I let her. _Is she blushing __again__?_


	3. Chapter 3

(SOUL POV)

Maka didn't say much the rest of the day. Even on the ride home she was silent.

"You feeling okay?" I asked when we got home.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maka." I said. "You fainted this morning."

"Oh, that." Maka said dismissively. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Somehow, I wasn't convinced. _It's really hot out… not that that's surprising. _

"Let's open a window." I suggested. "It's hot in here."

"Or all of them" Maka said.

Five minutes and ten windows later, the apartment was just a bit cooler.

"Hi everyone! I'm home!"

"Blair!" I said, surprised. "You're supposed to be working today!"

"I decided to come home early." Blair explained. "I wanted to see my little scythey boy!"

_Nosebleed in three, two, one._

(MAKA POV)

"Soul!" I said irritably as Soul got a nosebleed and it started to get on the floor. "You're staining the carpet!"

"Well sorry!" Soul responded. "It's not my fault she's so…"

He looked at me, eyes getting wide.

"Makaaaa"

"Crap."

"CHOP!"

(SOUL POV)

"Where does that book even come from?" I asked, rubbing my aching head.

"This is an anime." Maka said. "No one needs to know where the book comes from."

"Dammit. Even though I'm getting used to these, doesn't mean they don't hurt."

"Sorry." Maka apologized.

(MAKA POV)

Two hours later, I was bringing Soul his fourth ice pack.

"I'm sorry Soul." I said again.

"I'm okay." Soul reassured me. "It just hurts a little bit."

"It just bugs the crap out of me when Blair goes all cat-witch on you and tries to get you to _play_ with her." I explained. "And that you don't seem to have a problem with it."

"I do have a problem with it." Soul said. "But what can I do? She's a cat-witch. So neither of us can stop her."

_Why does it bug me so much? _I wondered, then mentally kicked myself. _You know very well why it drives you nuts, Maka Albarn._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in like a month my internet was down so I**** couldn't use the computer. Anyway, here's the next chapter =)**

(Maka POV)

I tried not to look away as Stein opened up yet another specimen.

_Ewewewewewewewewew this class is so gross! Why cant he act like a normal teacher and do other things other than dissecting? He doesn't even give out homework!_

I could hear chanting behind her. It was BlackStar. "Five…"

I looked up at the clock.

"Four…" Liz whispered.

"Three…" Patti said softly.

"Two…" Soul chanted.

"One." I finished.

Then the bell rang.

'YAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" BlackStar yelled, jumping up from his seat. "SUMMER HAS ARRIVED!"

I calmly got up from my seat and walked with Soul to the front door of the school. "Did kid work out a place to take a vacation?"

"Not that I know of." Soul replied. "We can ask him."

Liz, who was running up to us from the bottom of the stairs, soon answered our question. "California! We're going to California!"

"Geeaaat." Soul mumbled sarcastically "It's hot there, too."

"No place is as hot as Death City in the summer." I reasoned. "At least we're not going to some frozen waste land."

(Soul POV)

I grabbed the suitcase from my closet and started packing for California. Since I don't have much variety in my wardrobe, it wasn't that hard.

"Makaaaaaaaa!" Spirit whined, running past my room and out of the house.

_Whoa. When did that creepy old man get here? _I thought. "What did your Dad want, Maka?" Soul called.

"He didn't want us to leave for vacation the day school gets out, but I told him there was no chance of me changing the date."

_Hence the whining "Maka"_

(Maka POV)

Soul pulled up to Kid's house on his bike, since no one wanted to pay for parking at the airport, they decided to meet there, where they would get a ride from the Shinigami's chauffeur.

"Are BlackStar and Tsubaki here yet?" I asked.

"NO, Tsubaki called. They're going to b another five minutes." Liz replied.

"YAAHOOOOO! I CANT WAIT FOR THIS VACATION TO START!" BlackStar was hollering five minutes later.

"Well then, let's go!" Patti yelled childishly.

"I can't wait to get out of this oven of a city. It's been burning me alive." Liz commented happily, throwing her bags into the trunk and getting into the car.

_Finally, something exciting is happening. No more dissecting labs for three months! _I thought, relaxing for the first time since the beginning of the school year. _No more homework or grades to worry about._


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided that since it took me so long to update, I'd make it up to you by giving ****you another chapter. Next chapter is the last chapter. **** Enjoy. **

(Soul Pov)

The plane flight was uneventful. As soon as we were checked into the hotel, and I mean, AS SOON as we checked in, Liz said, "I say we hit the pool. It is summer, after all."

So we all went into our rooms to change. Tsubaki and BlackStar shared a room, as did Liz, Patti, and Kid, and so did Maka and me. Each room had two beds, which was a relief, but I had no idea what Kid, Liz, and Patti were going to do about that.

Maka came out of the bathroom wearing a tankini. It made her look really attractive.

_Confess or not? _I wondered _Now would be a good time._

"Well, lets go. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Wait." I said. "I, ummm… I want to tell you that… ummm…"

"Soul, if you love me, let me know." Maka said simply.

I looked up, surprised. "Well, then, I will. I love you. Not at first, but as time went on, it happened. I loved you more and more as time passed by."

(Maka POV)

My heat was thumping. Soul just said he loved me.

"Not at first, but as time went on, it happened. I loved you more and more as time passed by." He continued.

"It was that way with me, too." I replied.

"So that means…!"

"Of course it does, Baka!" I teased. "I love you. I just wanted to wait for you to say it first."

"Ouch." Soul said, pretending to be hurt. "That was mean, making me make the first move. It's not cool, Maka."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, I was afraid of rejection. You never really seemed interested."

Soul didn't seem to have a response, which I found extremely entertaining.

"Lets go." I said. "We took forever. Liz will be getting impatient."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Soul POV)**

All heads turned as they saw Maka and I arrive holding hands.

"YES!" Liz shouted. "I knew it! I was afraid I would have to set you guys up!"

"Liz, quiet!" Maka whispered.

Liz snickered and fell silent.

"Congrats!" Tsubaki smiled and tilted her head.

"YAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" BlackStar shouted, "You guys are perfect!"

"I wish the best for you two." Kid said politely.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Patti started chanting, which was followed by Liz, then BlackStar.

"Alright! Alright!" Soul yelled, and then placed a quick kiss on Maka's cheek, making her blush furiously.

"Hmmm… okay, I guess." Liz said dismissively, waving a hand and looking away.

"No one asked for you're critique!" Soul replied.

"Whatever." Liz said. "Let's swim!"

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" BlackStar yelled, jumping in the pool.

"Ahhhhhh!" Liz screamed as the splash got all over her. "BlackStar, you are so dead!" She shouted, jumping in the pool and pushing down on BlackStars shoulders.

BlackStar came up, gasping for air. "So you want to play that game?" He asked, "Fine by me!"

"No!' Liz screamed as she swam away.

Maka padded over to the edge of the pool. She stood for a few seconds, watching the two in their childish games, until Soul pushed her in.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, "Why'd you do that?"

Soul was laughing hysterically. "Fine, don't tell me. You've had your fun, now help me up."

Soul, who was still laughing, bent down and offered his hand to Maka. She grabbed it and yanked him into the pool.

"I can't believe you fell for that one." Maka said. "It's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"Fine, you win this round."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patti laughed as she ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in.

"You're all children." Kid said as he went down the steps to the shallow end.

"Aw, come on, Kid! That's no fun!" Patti shouted happily as she dunked Kid under water.

"Patti! That dunk you just performed was completely asymmetrical!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

On and on it went, the dunking, laughing, screaming, the having fun.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Maka asked.

Liz looked up at the clock "thirty minutes."

Maka hopped out of the pool and dried off so she could sit and read her book.

"BOOKWORM!" BlackStar shouted, "We're on summer vacation!"

"Let me read my book!" Maka shouted.

Thirty minutes later, everyone got out of the pool. Maka stood up to get her towel.

"Hey, Maka! Want a hug?"

"Soul, no! You're all wet!" Maka exclaimed.

Too late, Soul had already wrapped his arms around her, soaking her a little bit. "That's the point"

Maka sighed and gave him a half-hearted Maka chop. Okay, quarter-hearted. The point is, it didn't hurt.

_This is going to be the best summer ever. _Maka thought, smiling.


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**The following is an author's note.**

**ATTENTION FANFICTION BABIES!**

**I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT NOW! I HAVE FOR A FEW MONTHS BUT FORGOT TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT, ME SOWWY! ;; **

**GO TO MY BIO TO SEE MY NEW USERNAME K?**

**I know I'm not supposed to do this but I had to let all of you know!**


End file.
